stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Knight
The Black Knight is a silly Stampy Short. It was released on 3 August 2013. Synopsis This story is about a black knight who takes googlies a bit seriously. Plot The Black Knight was destined to slay all the Googlies/Mobs that spawn in their castle. The Knight Templar doesn't worry about it as much as the Black Knight. The Black Knight then faced the googlies, but he ended up being blown up by two creepers. Script Black Knight: The hour is upon us and our destiny will be fulfilled in a matter of moments. The air is overflowing with the stench of evil and must be purified by my own hands and Blades of Steel. I have waited for my eternity for my courage to be tested and my strength to be used in its fullest potential. That time is nigh and I am ready. Together, we will send these devil spawns back to the unholy pits from which they emerge and I will not cease until every last gremlin in this land lay slain before me. Knight Templar: You're a right plonker! Black Knight: How dare they insult the mighty Black Knight mere moments before what is destined to be nothing but the most heroic display of bravery and battle that human eyes have ever witnessed! As we speak, hordes of monstrosities with the sole purpose of ending our fragile lives are edging ever closer to this very location. Knight Templar: Yeah, it's night, the mobs always spawn at night. Black Knight: Do you have no fear of these foul creatures? I have seen fire arrows of uncomparable precision at innocent bystanders! I have seen them scale walls hundreds of blocks high in order to hunt down their prey, and I've even seen some that can level entire structures with devastating suicidal explosions, all while delivering a spine-tingling hiss. Knight Templar: Yeah, but then we just respawn. You've got a point though. Creepers can be a right pain in the- Black Knight: But don't you see how you are trivializing the dangers that stand before us? I heard tale of a mighty beast from a distant land. Despite being sized that, of 50 men, it soars high over the land and swards acid from its snarling face. (The Knight Templar makes pig noises while on a pig skin) Black Knight: Some say that- (Says this while the Knight Templar makes a cow noise on a cow skin) Knight Templar: Ooh, cow! Black Knight: Wha, what? What are you doing? Knight Templar: I'm picking a new skin! (laughs and changes into another skin) Look at this happy chappy! Black Knight: This is not the time to let vanity control your actions! Nothing but armor fought to the highest quality will give us the required protection to survive until the first rays of sunlight. (Hears a hissing creeper sound) There, at the gates! (To Knight Templar) Will you stand beside me in battle and put your life on the line in order to keep safe all that is good and you're in the world? Knight Templar: Hmm, I was actually about to go to bed. You have fun though! Black Knight: You coward! This matters not though for I am more than capable of slaughtering the beasts that so ruthlessly attempt to end my life. Fear me spawns of Satan! Cry out in fear to warn your fellow scum because the Black Knight is coming for you all! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa- (gets blown up by a creeper) Knight Templar: What a plonker! Credits * Stampy as Black Knight * Squid as Knight Templar * L for Lee x - Movements * CINIRIX - Movements Trivia * This video was filmed in the Swordlock City map where Stampy took a tour. * This was the first short that Stampy made Category:Videos Category:Stampylonghead Category:Stampy Short